


It Started With a Girl (And Ended With a Boy)

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i dont know what else to tag but its real cute i think :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: It all started with a girl.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	It Started With a Girl (And Ended With a Boy)

**_It all started with a girl._ **

Someone who they both were drawn to and Johnny felt the need to show LaRusso that she was his. Technically, she was single, but Johnny had rage rushing through his veins at his age then. He saw everything as a threat to himself and tried to honor his pride whenever he could.

**_It started with a punch._ **

Johnny decided today he would honor himself by getting into another fight. He did that often. He used to not be like this before Cobra Kai. Some would even say he was a sensitive kid. But when life pushes you enough you have to push back. So that's what he did. He pushed LaRusso for humiliating him. For bruising his ego.

He continued to do that throughout the year. And LaRusso fought back. For every insult there was a snappy reply, for every punch there was another punch. Not as painful, but still held a rough sting on Johnny's face for a while.

**_It started with lingered eye contact._ **

Johnny could feel LaRusso looking at him whenever he walked around. At this point he didn't even have to look to know who it was. And when he met his eye contact he sometimes looked away while other times he maintained it.

And when they stared into each other's eyes was when Johnny would feel something in his heart warm. It annoyed him so he continued on with punching for now.

**_It started with understanding._ **

When LaRusso saw Johnny being dropped to the ground after being in a choke hold by his own sensei he understood. He understood that maybe Johnny was just trying to survive. Maybe he just needed someone to lean on. Maybe he just needed a friend but was too scared he would look weak if he needed help. 

**_It started with becoming friends._ **

After the tournament they started to hang out. In secret, of course. Hanging out with each other felt… scandalous for some reason Johnny couldn't put his finger on. Maybe because he knew that his friends wouldn't be too happy. That people in school would judge him for getting soft for the person who ruined Johnny's life.

**_It started with a smoke._ **

They thought it was a good idea. Johnny got some and offered it to LaRusso and he gladly accepted it. Twenty minutes later and they both were completely baked. Nothing made sense. Everything was fuzzy and confusing. All Johnny could make out was his heart beating faster when their arms brushed.

**_It started with a kiss._ **

It wasn't on purpose. They were both high and it wasn't like they even knew what was happening. Or at least that's what Johnny convinced himself.

The kiss felt like fireworks going off. Every movement felt like another spark. But all good things must come to an end.

They pulled back and Johnny sprinted out of Daniel's house - he recently started calling him that. It didn't matter now because for the rest of the school year they didn't see each other. Only through lingered glances.

**_It started with a reunite._ **

It wasn't meant to happen. In fact, Johnny tried his best to avoid it. But fate seemed to push them together anyways.

But they stayed the same as before. Before the understanding. They just fell right into track of playing enemies. Every once in a while, they would forget, and they would be friends like they were before the kiss. Before the looks from afar, wishing that Johnny didn't have to do this.

**_It started with a co-sensei kiss._ **

They ran a dojo together now. They were supposed to be professional. Late at night when they were supposed to be doing lesson plans they seemed to gravitate towards each other. Like two suns about to collide and create something beautiful. (Although probably less tragic for the individual stars)

They kissed. Johnny knew he shouldn't have leaned in but Daniel had too. Daniel was just out of divorce and they both knew they shouldn't. But when has that ever stopped either of them?

**_It started with a date._ **

They decided since they're boyfriends they should go on a date so Johnny took them to a fancy restaurant. Half way through they both found it to fancy and found themselves the same place they first met. This time with sand in their toes and fingers in each other's hair.

**_It ended with a boy._ **

They both can't believe it took this long to realize their love for each other but they're glad they found each other. Daniel was Johnny's and Johnny was Daniel's.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed


End file.
